The Exchange Student
by LovesJakeBlack
Summary: The life of a university student can be a real drag… Constant stress, exams and no relief in sight. When Niki meets the new exchange student Jacob she realizes how much stress relief there really is in extra curricular activities. "M" for Lemons


"**SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: The Exchange Student**

**Pen name(s): LovesJakeBlack**

**1. Penname**

LovesJakeBlack

**2. Story Title **

The Exchange Student

_(Beta'd by Project Team Beta- by Stephanie and Melissa)_

**3. Complete Story Summary **

The life of a university student can be a real drag… Constant stress, exams and no relief in sight. When Niki meets the new exchange student Jacob she realizes how much stress relief there really is in extra curricular activities.

**4. Rating**

NC-17 - Mature

**5. Chapter**

One shot, only chapter.

* * *

****

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**JACOB BLACK IS A CHARACTER CREATED BY STEPHENIE MEYER AND THERE FOR BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I DO NOT CLAIM TO BE STEPHENIE MEYER NOR DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF HER CHARACTERS. THIS IS FOR RECREATIONAL PURPOSES ONLY. **_

* * *

Niki sat in her desk, taking notes and staring at the clock. She really should have been paying closer attention to the lecture given by the professor, but she really wasn't in the right state of mind to do so. She had been very sleep deprived, and now she had stupid silly songs going through her head.

"Every – time – I – see – your – face…" thought Niki. The song _Flower_ had been stuck in her head all day. She giggled out loud, but didn't realize she'd done so.

Her friend turned around and gave her a confused look. Niki just chewed on her pen absentmindedly, humming internally and smiling, paying absolutely no attention to anyone.

"What's with you, Niki?" asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing." She tried to contain a giggle.

Niki felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turned around. The new guy, Jacob the American exchange student, was sitting there with a huge grin. Her heart skipped a beat. He was so damn sexy. All the girls on campus wanted a piece of him. She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Hey, did you get the last part he just said?" Jacob asked.  
"Uh…" She searched frantically through her notes, but wasn't sure where the professor had left off.  
"Well?" He flashed her another smile and brought his pen up to his lips, licking the end of it.

She watched his tongue twirl around the tip of the pen and flick back and forth on it. '_His lips, his mouth, his tongue',_ she thought and then shivered.

"Sorry…" She shrugged and quickly turned around. She felt her face heat up. _'What the hell was that?',_ she thought to herself.

He tapped her on the shoulder one more time, this time with his pen. She jumped in her seat. She didn't particularly want to turn around because she knew her face would give her embarrassment away.

"Hey, beautiful," Jacob whispered from behind. "Blondie." He tugged on her hair playfully.

Niki didn't know if she should be pissed or flattered by the last action. What? Were they in grade school again? Why was he pulling her hair like a little girl? She looked back with a bit of irritation.

"What?" She gave him a weird look.

"S'okay if you don't know, I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his desk. "It's just that I think you're _sort of beautiful_ and well, I didn't know what else to say."

Niki's mouth popped open. _'Wait a minute, rewind',_ she thought to herself… _'Flowers, giggles, Jacob doing obscene things to that pen with his tongue – Hey wait, Jacob thinks I'm sort of beautiful? No way!'_

Jacob looked up at her through his messy hair and grinned shyly. Niki melted_. 'Oh God',_ she thought. This had to be dream. It couldn't be real, could it? She found herself drifting off in thought.

"Hey, hello." Jacob waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Huh?" Niki asked, dazed.  
"Well?" Jacob prompted.  
"Well, what?" Niki was completely confused.  
"You wanna get together with me some time?" A seductive grin played on his lips.

Niki thought about her answer and nodded yes in response.

"Do you have any plans after class?" He raised one eyebrow.  
"No." Niki's voice was a little shaky with nerves, so she cleared her throat. "That's fine."  
"Okay, well, you better turn around and pay attention to the lecture. Don't fail the course on my account." Jacob said with a shit-eating grin.

Niki turned back around in her chair, perplexed and now very anxious. Was she really going to go out with Jacob in less than an hour? She watched the clock tick by second by second, minute by painstaking minute. At this point, she had no idea what the hell the lecture was about. Her heart raced with the thought of Jacob and her.

The professor summed up his lecture and dismissed the class. Niki shuffled around her paperwork and got it all in order, then placed her notebook into her bag.

"You ready?" Jacob was standing right behind her.

She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. She shivered.

"Yes," she said a little breathless.  
"Shall we?" He reached down and offered her his hand.

She hesitantly took his hand. She really wanted to grab it and run, but she thought it would be safer to play it cool.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." He smiled as they walked hand in hand.  
"Hi, Jacob. I'm Nikita, but my friends call me Niki." She blushed. She whipped her hair around over her shoulder to cover her blushing face.

Jacob paused and reached over with his free hand to brush her hair back over her shoulder.

"You have a really pretty face, Niki. You shouldn't cover it up." He squeezed her hand as they exited the building.

Niki thought she was going to pass out for sure. They walked out to the parking lot, and Jacob paused in front of a black motorcycle.

"Ever ridden on a motorcycle before, Niki?" he asked, handing her a helmet.  
"I never have," she said, nervous excitement building up in the pit of her stomach.  
"Well then, I guess I'll do the driving this time." He winked and made a clicking sound out of the corner of his mouth.  
"What about your helmet?" she asked, looking down at the helmet in her hands.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a safe driver. I just want to make sure you're safe." He tapped his index finger to her nose and puckered his lips out playfully.

He reached out for the helmet again and took it from her hands. He pushed her hair back softly behind each ear and fastened the helmet over her head.

"So, do you want front or back?" he asked playfully, trying to get a rise out of her. "The back is fun… but up front I can protect you better. It's up to you."

She pondered over her options.

"Won't I be in the way if I sit in the front?" she asked him, confused.  
"Nah, my arms are long enough to go around you and reach the handlebars." He sat on the motorcycle and demonstrated the position he wanted her in and the room left for him in the back. Then he slid up the seat and demonstrated the equal proportions of the back seat if Niki decided to ride the rear.

She decided to ride front. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up onto the bike in front of him. She scooted up as far as possible but felt two strong hands pulling her back again into him.

"Don't go so far up there. It's safer if you're closer to me." He leaned his head on her shoulder as he wiggled his hips into hers. Niki felt his fingers reach forward and brush over her navel. She froze.

"Is this ok?" His lips were so close to her neck now, causing the sensitive skin to vibrate with each word he spoke.

"Yeah," she said in a shaky voice and attempted to swallow back the knot in her throat.

Jacob chuckled and kick started the bike. It came to life, rumbling between their legs. He put his hands on the handlebars and raced out of the parking lot. Niki was kind of at a loss as to where to place her hands. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Jacob lifted one of his hands.

"Put your hands under mine," he said and she obeyed, sliding her hands one at a time under his big strong ones. Jacob squeezed her hands under his. His chin rested against her shoulder.

"You smell so good, Niki." He ran his nose up and down her neck, causing her to shiver.

_'How can he concentrate on the road like this?',_ she thought to herself. Then she realized that there was something hard poking her in the rear. _'That's not… that can't be…',_ she thought to herself and instinctively scooted up a little on the seat.

"Hey, where you going?" Jacob asked.

She sighed and scooted back, to her embarrassment. She searched her mind to think of something else to take her thoughts off of the obvious distraction to the back of her. But with every little bump they hit, the distraction seemed to grow more and more.

They stopped at a store and grabbed a few sandwiches and some drinks which Jacob stored away in the under seat compartment. He took the route into the forest and stopped in a secluded meadow surrounded by large rocks. There was not a soul in sight.

Niki quickly climbed off the bike when it came to a stop. Jacob pulled out the bag of food and a blanket from under the seat. He reached down and took Niki's hand.

"Come on, beautiful."

He led the way around the large boulders and finally stopped in the grassy clearing. He spread out the blanket and put down the bag of food. He sat down and looked at Niki. He motioned her over with his index finger.

She managed to accidentally trip on the blanket and lost her balance, landing straight in Jacob's arms, with her face in his chest and her hand on his crotch. She quickly removed her hand from his crotch and looked up at him. She could feel her entire body getting hot with her blush. She couldn't believe her hand had landed where it did and that he was huge under her touch.

"Careful now." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Steady." He pressed her into his body. "I got you."

Niki's heart was pounding so loud, it was embarrassing. Their faces were inches apart.

"Sorry, I," Niki started to say but Jacob interrupted her.  
"Shhh… S'okay Niki. I don't mind. This is actually kind of nice." He licked his lips sensuously. "I was kind of looking for a reason to get closer to you." His hands started to run up and down her back. He leaned back on the blanket, pulling her on top of him.  
"Oh, God," Niki accidentally sighed out loud.

Jacob smiled.

"What? Is this okay, Niki?" He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I think it's kind of nice." He chuckled lightly under her. "Kind of sexy, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Niki was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to him. She loved this new position, but didn't want to seem too easy either. Decisions, decision. They lay there quietly for a moment and then Niki felt Jacob's hands move over her back. He was exploring her body with soft touch, never losing eye contact with her. His hands slid down her waist and over her hips.

"Is this okay?" He slowly moved his pinkie fingers over her curves. "Is it okay if I touch you?" His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to give him more.

Her breath got caught in the back of her throat, but she managed to flash a small approving smile. She didn't want to be _that_ kind of girl, but his hands and his body felt amazing on hers. She couldn't help but want more. His touch was making her tingle from head to toe.

"Can I," He licked his lips and fully cupped her curves in his hands. "Kiss you?" he said breathlessly and squeezed at her curves.

Her head started to spin. She was getting lost in Jacob, everything she tried to do to make herself stop went out the window in a moment of lust. It had been so long since she'd been touched, and all she wanted was for Jacob to be the one to do it now. His hands squeezed and released her curves, waiting a response.

"Do you want me to stop?" He sighed and released his hold on her ever so slightly.  
"No, please don't." She began to breathe heavier.

He gasped at her voice and lifted his head to hers. Their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss. Niki felt Jacob's tongue exploring her mouth greedily and hungrily. He was obviously consumed by the same fire she felt within.

His hands roamed freely over her curves now, squeezing and releasing, his fingers taking the liberty to caress down her middle crease and stopping to rest over her centre, igniting flames between her legs. She moaned into his mouth, and her stomach tightened with each stroke of his skilled fingers. He pressed his arousal into her centre, creating a maddening friction that just made the flames grow hotter and stronger.

Jacob broke their kiss, but kept up his hand and hip teasing.

"Tell me to touch you, Niki. I know you want me to do it. I need to hear you say it." His fingers slid back and forth over her centre, making her sigh in pleasure. He kissed down her jaw line and neck.

Niki was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. Jacob stopped everything just then, leaving her panting.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" he said in a husky voice.  
"Yes…" she was able to respond timidly, her body still burning with desire.  
"Yes, what? Tell me what you want me to do." He kissed her chin and trailed down to her neck again.  
"Touch me," she let out breathlessly.  
"Good girl." His lips vibrated against her neck and his hands resumed their teasing. "Is this what you wanted?" His fingers arched upwards, pushing into her core through her pants, making her gasp. "You like that?"  
"Yes," she moaned.  
"Mmmm… I want to make you shiver." He pushed up again with his fingers, making her body tremble. "Mmmm… good girl. I love how you react to my touch. So hot." He pulled his hands back up towards her waist and reached to the front of her pants. He rested his fingers along the top button.

"Is this okay?" he asked and started to unbutton her top button. "Stop me if it's not. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want. God, you're so sexy." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, still holding his fingers in position on her button, his hips rocking back and forth into her.

"Do you want me to stop, Niki?" he asked with a slight moan. His breath was so hot in her mouth.

"No," she gasped into his mouth. "I want you to touch me Jacob."

That's all he needed to hear. He quickly undid her pants and pulled them down, exposing her soft skin. His hands lingered on her skin, sliding up her calves, over her thighs, and coming to rest back on her underwear.

"So soft," he murmured, biting down on her bottom lip. His fingers slid under the thin fabric of her underwear and cupped her cheeks again softly. He slid his fingertips down the centre line of her cheeks until he reached her core.

"So wet for me," he said, tapping his fingers playfully at her opening. "I could lose myself in you."

She let out a small whimper at his touch.

"You like that?" He circled her opening with two fingers, teasing her with absolutely no mercy.  
"God, Jacob. Yes, you know I do." She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted release and he was making her crazy.  
"You want to cum for me?" He slipped his fingers in just a little, not giving her too much.  
"Mhmm…" She moaned as her body shook with a wave of pleasure, but not quite enough to take her over the edge. There was something about his words and his touch that was making her head spin in maddening circles of pleasure. She didn't want it to stop. She didn't want him to stop.  
"Tell me, Niki," he persisted, dancing his fingers around the edge of her entrance again.

"Where do you want my fingers?" he continued, in a deep dominant voice.  
"Inside me, please." She was now begging him to give her what she wanted.

She then felt two large fingers dip all the way into her centre. She moaned and contracted against him with pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted?" His breath came out panting with hers. His lips were moving with hers now as his fingers slid in and out in a slow grind. Her hips met his every stroke. She could feel her release near. Jacob suddenly stopped and grabbed her by the waist, then flipped her over onto her back with a loud grunt, and pulled her panties off burying his face into her. She let out a loud moan and felt all the tension release from her body.

She lay there trembling as soft kisses and licks brought back waves of pleasure over her entire body. Jacob slowly slid back up her body, kissing over her navel and lifting her shirt up so he could kiss in between her breasts, his hands reaching back to unclasp her bra.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he massaged one soft breast in each one of his hands. His mouth caught one erect nipple and he suckled on it, making her shiver again. Her hands reached around his head and knotted into his hair, pushing him into her.

Jacob reached down with his free hand and unzipped his pants. She felt him release his hard cock against her thigh. He proceeded to stroke himself as he pleasured her breasts. She moved her hand down his back and over his firm hard ass, grinding her nails into the soft skin. He shook under her touch.

Her hand reached around front and found his moving one, and then she laced her fingers in between his and followed his movements up and down his long shaft. He moaned onto her breast as they stroked up and down.

"I want to taste you," she moaned. "Please Jacob."

Jacob knelt next to her face and took his hard shaft in his hand, then stroked himself a few times in front of her awaiting lips.

"Is this what you want?" he said with a moan. "My big hard cock in your mouth?"  
"Yes." She licked her lips in anticipation.

He inched in close to her, teasing her with the head; as soon as her mouth would reach out to touch him, he would pull away. This continued a few more times until he finally pushed forward and let her have what she wanted so badly to taste. Her lips moved expertly over his engorged member, teasing and tasting him with her tongue. She tasted his pre-cum on the back of her tongue and knew by his movements that he was nearing his release.

He pulled out suddenly and leaned in to her, moulding his lips to hers, gasping like a wild man. He climbed back on top of her and lifted her knees with his large hands. She felt him enter her and then stop, giving her a moment to adjust to his size. He continued kissing her deeply, feeling her body ready itself for him.

And then he started to move. Slow, deep and strong strokes to give her tight centre the chance to get used to him. But feeling his hot and pulsing hardness inside of her left her wanting more.

"Oh God....Jacob...please don't stop. This is so good..." She panted into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip, causing him to moan shamelessly.

He gave her an impish grin and leaned down to kiss her more passionately than before, while pushing himself hard and deep inside of her. The intensity of his moves pushed them over the edge...Niki could feel him filling her with his hot liquid, wetting the blanket under them.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent, drops of sweat on his forehead. They lay in each other's arms, panting. Jacob trailed soft kisses all over her body, not missing an inch from her head down to her toes. He was perfectly sweet and attentive to her every need.

That was the best date that Niki had ever had, the most pleasure she'd ever experienced. Jacob was the perfect mix of sweetness mixed with raw animal passion. He read her body like a book and knew exactly which buttons to push.

From that day on, whenever Niki sat in class and felt the familiar pen tap on the back of her shoulder, she knew that she would be in for a wild ride with Jacob. He was hers and she was his, mind, body and soul.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR MY PACK SISTER NIKI AND ENTERED INTO THE SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE**_

You can find the SOB challenge at: _**www dot fan fiction dot net/u/2046940**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.**_

* * *


End file.
